


Heart to Heart

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: On two separate parts of Japan, two strangers lay in a hospital bed. No one would ever think that these two strangers would ever become the one person but to one man, that was not the issue. One of the strangers was his late wife the other was his new lover, their only connection was their heart.





	Heart to Heart

On two separate parts of Japan, two strangers lay in a hospital bed. One was a young model who was in desperate need of a heart transplant. He was born with a disorder that his heart was not formed properly. He had been on the waiting list ever since he was born. As he got older his condition got worse and worse. He was blessed with exceptionally good looks and was able to afford medication on his salary but he was simply dragging the same outcome. He knew he was going to die young unless he had a match. 

Now, he lay in bed motionless connected to many machines. All doctors looked on him with sad eyes. They all knew the inevitable was coming in just a few days. All his managers were scouring the country to find a least a match. He worked hard until the end.

As he waited for the good news, he lay in his bed all alone. His only comfort was the old doctor who read to him and kept him updated on the situation. Kise Ryouta didn't have any family left any more due to them all dying in a freak accident when they were coming back from the airport. He had no girlfriend to keep him warm it had been him for a very long time. Now he waited beside his favourite doctor who kept showing pictures of his grandson.

“Sir, if they don't find a donor in time will you please be my grandpa,” the man chuckled and touched his frail hand.

“I'll be your grandfather when they find your donor, how about that?” Kise smiled and fell asleep. The small medication didn't stop the pain he was in. They couldn't suppress the pain completely.

“Kise…? Wake up.” The young blonde opened his eyes to see his grandpa smiling from ear to ear. “We have found a donor. We will be having the operation in 3 hours. Let me inform you on what's going to happen…”

<5 hours prior>

The paramedics rushed the young woman through to the operating theatre with her husband close in tow. As they passed the theatre door, two nurses blocked him and prevented him from going any further. He groaned as he fought with the nurses. They pushed him back and pushed him to the chair where he sat in wait. She was driving to meet her husband when someone had crashed into her. Her husband witnessed the accident as she was mere feet away from him. 

Aomine sat there for what felt like an eternity waiting for a single nurse to come out so he could ask what was going on but no one did. He was all alone in the hospital waiting for someone to tell him that everything was going to be okay. He started at his clasped hands as they prayed for her safety and her wellbeing. 

When a nurse came out of the room, she held a clipboard in her hand. Her face was blank; he could not tell whether she was bringing him the good news or bad news.

“I'm sorry sir but your wife did not make it. We tried everything we could but her she lost so much blood due to internal bleeding. I would very much like to discuss your wife being an organ donor. We have a patient in our sister hospital in Kanagawa that is in desperate need of a heart transplant and your wife is an identical match. I would love to give you time but unfortunately we only have a few hours to prepare the heart and rush it to the hospital if you give us your consent to donate your wife's heart,” Aomine sat there staring at his hands as her words sunk into his mind. They wanted to take away her heart and give it to someone else. 

‘Honey, you know I always wanted to donate my body after I die. I just never had the time to sign up. Do it. Allow someone to live a little longer.’ His wife spoke to him. She encouraged him to sign the form. ‘Go on sign it. Part of me will live on with someone else.’ He grabbed the form with shaking hands from the nurse. He paused on the line where he was supposed to sign and sniffed back the tears that were falling and signed the document allowing for his wife's heart to be donated. ‘Thanks, baby. I love you,’ she said as the voice in his hand vanished. The nurse smiled weakly and allowed Aomine to follow her into the operating theatre. He was allowed one last goodbye before they removed the organ. 

She lay lifeless covered in her blood. Her blonde hair stained with her own blood. She looked paler than ever. He swept her hair out of her face and allowed it to lie on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her lips. As his lips gently kissed her, he closed his eyes. Tears trailed from his eyes and landed right on his wife's cheek. It was the first-ever time that he had cried in front of her. He hoped that she had no regrets in their marriage or any past grievances as she moved onto the next life.

“I will always love you,” he whispered so only her spirit could hear.

He was only allowed a couple of minutes as time was of the essence. They had to prepare the organ to transport it to the next body it would be transported to. Before he left, he brushed her caressed her cheek, brushing her hair out of the way. 

When they ushered Aomine out of the room, he had no clue what to do with himself. He wasn't waiting on anyone but he didn't want to go home either. He felt empty so he simply walked the streets leaving his wife all alone on that hospital table. He was an empty body wandering through the streets of Tokyo.

Aomine walked aimlessly back home, he didn't bother putting the light on as the room would look so much bigger without her. He trudged to the bedroom and stripped of his coat and threw it on the floor. He sank to the cold bedroom floor and pulled his legs to his body. Arms wrapping his legs trying to lock in the warmth that failed to stay in his body. He looked to the wall in front of him. In front was a large canvas of him and Binaca on their wedding day. He never thought he would lose her so quickly. He had no idea what to do without her. A pile of balled socks sat in his reach, he grabbed one and threw it at the picture with as much force he could imagine, screaming as he did so. The photo fell off the hook and broke on the floor in front of him. He tucked his head into his knees and cried. He cried until he fell asleep in that position.

Gramps wheeled Kise’s bed to the operating theatre both giddy about the operation. They had got word that the organ was nearly there. They needed to prepare Kise before they could replace the organ. Kise lay on the bed, excited and shaking at the same time.

“Gramps?" Kise said out loud, looking for his favourite doctor.

“Yeah,” he walked to him and held his hand. Kise squeezed his hand even tighter.

“I'm a little scared. What if it goes wrong and I die?" Kise sat up so he could speak with his doctor.

“Please place your faith in me and my team. Your gramps wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. I'll ensure that. I’ll be with you every step of the way,” he lay Kise down in the bed and held his hand as he placed the anaesthetic into his blood. “See you on the other side kiddo,” before the blonde male could respond he was knocked out not before a smile escaped his lips.

<1 week later>

The surgery was a huge success and Kise was recovering well. He was no longer in pain, he felt brand new. He sat there every night thanking God for the new start and hoped that He was going to treat them well in the silver city. He wasn't a fool and understood that with heart transplant the donor has to die in order for the organ to be donated. His thoughts went to the family of those who had lost such a great and kind-hearted person. He felt sad and grateful all at the same time. It was feeling that he couldn't grasp at all.

As Kise needed to learn about what nutrition to keep his heart healthy, what exercise would be right for him and how to keep with his new medication scheme. He made a deal with Gramps that he will take Kise in and help out with the adjustment period.

While he lay in bed reading many pamphlets about what to expect and how to look after the new heart. He was adventuring into a new life of exercise and more freedom.

“Gramps, thank you for standing by my side. I will do everything to help you back. I will donate to your hospital when I get back to work. People will be signing up and helping others like my donor helped me,” Gramps tapped his hand and ruffled his hair.

“You are so cute, young child. You breathing and smiling will always be good enough for your grandpa,” Kise smiled one of his daring smiled that Japan knew to love.

-X-

Aomine sat in tight monkey suit holding in all of his pain and suffering. He was surrounded by the warmth of his friends and family but that didn't stop the cold that kept washing over him. It was the day of his wife's funeral and it was the worst week of his life. It felt strange but part of him was missing just like part of her was missing. He hoped that his wife's heart, they managed to save a family from burying their loved one. 

As everyone spoke of the kind words of his late wife he swallowed his pain, fearing that it would take over him. It was hard listening to people talking about his wife in such away. It was nearly damn impossible to watch as they closed the curtains on the coffin. It would be the last time that he would say goodbye to his wife. When the music played, Bianca’s sister, mother and father plus himself walked away from the coffin as they thanked everyone at the door for coming. His eyes fell on the red velvet curtain that now took his wife. He wished he believed in heaven so that she rested easy but he couldn't bring himself to believe in that world. She was gone. Dead. There was no afterlife at all. 

She was taken far too early from his life. They were young and about to plan to expand their family that night. Aomine really wished for a kid but she was far too busy to carry one at all but they had discussed and they were ready to carry a child. He was excited but she left to quickly.

Kise recovered exceptionally well and was back in the business of modelling. He veered away from topless shoots as the scar was still healing. He started an awareness campaign for organ donors. He strongly believed the good of organ donations because of his own story. He really didn’t tell people of his own story as he didn’t want all the pity. The only people who knew where his agency and the hospital staff who were obviously placed under strict patient confidentiality.

Kise stood in his dressing gown with his shirt rolled up seeing his scar over time disappearing. He wanted to meet the family of those who were lost without their family members and tell them that he was very thankful of the person who had saved his life and that he would take excellent care of the heart. He sent a quick text to Gramps asking for the hospital to connect him with the family of the donor. 

‘We need their permission for us to send your information but I will ask the hospital’ Gramps replied.

Kise smiled and went out and worked hard for everyone who gave him a second chance of life. He sure wasn't going to waste his second life at all. He was blessed as God was supporting him as well.

-X-

“Hello is the Aomine Daiki,” the tanned Male grumbled as he was rudely woken up by an unknown number. He moaned a small yes allowing the person to carry on with what they had to say. “Sorry for calling at such an hour. This is the Saint Mira Hospital. We have been contacted by the organ recipient, asking to put them in contact with yourself,” once they mentioned the organ recipient, he sat up straight wide awake. He forgot the fact that he consented to donate his wife's heart. The person managed to live with the new heart. “Will you consent to us sharing your phone number with the recipient?” 

“Yes! Yeah go ahead,” he spoke so quickly that it was an instant reaction.

“Very well. Have a good day sir,” once the call hung up he pulled his knees up and ran his hand through his hair. His wife lived on in someone else and he was going to meet them. He needed to hear the heartbeat just once more. He chuckled lightly to himself. Knowing that was going to meet the organ recipient of his wife.

For once in such a long time, he climbed out of bed and head to the shower for a shower. He needed to scrub the dirt and sweat that has clung to his body for many weeks. He lay in bed for many weeks not moving, not eating and never sleeping. He was just an empty shell. How could he sleep without Bianca next to him?

Once he was out of the shower, he decided to declutter the house. His wife's death should not be sad as she managed to bring hope to another family and didn’t cause them to suffer the way that he was. His mother-in-law was always trying to enter the house and ensure that he was still looking after himself which was far from the truth. He had not been in work since the funeral. When he went to work after the death, he nearly caused his own death so they best thought to keep him home until he was ready to come back. They couldn’t put a time restriction on his grief but he needed to go back to work soon otherwise he wouldn’t get paid.

-X-

“Hey Kise, its Gramps. I know you are working but I thought I would let you know that the donor family is more than happy to meet you. The heart originally belonged to a young Biance Aomine. Call me back for further details.” Kise sat on the floor of his dressing room clutching his phone after listening to that phone call. 

“Thank you, Bianca. I hope you are looking after your family.” He replayed the voicemail over and over again. “Dear God, I hope you have found Biance Aomine sitting alongside your angel counsel. I hope you take care of her as she gave me a second chance of life,”

-X-

The hospital had set every going up, in a few hours he would be meeting the organ  
donor recipient. Knowing that he was going to meet the heart of his wife. Knowing that her heart was still beating in some others person's chest made the pain slightly bearable to take. Part of her still lived but in someone else. If her heart was beating strong then she in one shape of form was still alive. She didn't just die in the operating theatre, she gave life to another person. She gave life to another person, not the way that they had planned but still an accomplishment none the least. 

Kise paced up and down in the park, with large sunglasses on. He didn't want anyone to see him in such a public place. It was such a lovely day sitting with his Gramps. Gramps was the main person to set up the meeting. All he knew that he was meeting Binca’s husband, Daiki Aomine. All he knew was the name and nothing else. Kise sat there clutching the sympathy card that he was going to hand to the family of the loved ones.

Aomine walked through the park to see a blonde male sitting with large sunglasses on and a doctor beside him. The blonde male looked familiar like he had seen him before. He slowly walked up to him as the note said that they were going to meet at the park. The only tell was a doctor sitting beside a blonde male. Aomine noticed the doctor nudge the male and point in his direction. The doctor slowly helped Kise up, the male wasn't a that used to a functioning heart. Aomine smiled as he approached the male. Kise broke a large smile and removed his sunglasses and held them in his other hand. Aomine knew who the male in front of him was. It was Kise Ryouta, the famous supermodel. He only knew about the male as his wife had such a large crush on him when they first met. He was going to meet his wife's first crush. 

Kise walked up to Aomine and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Aomine instinctively wrapped his arms around then males skinny frame. He buried his head in his neck as he allowed the tears to fall. Kise rubbed his back as he gently sobbed as well. He had no idea who she was but feeling the male shaking in his arms brought him to tears.

“First of all, I wanted to say thank you so much for the second chance in life. I was in very desperate need of the transplant. Words can't express how thankful I am to her and I will continue to treasure the life that she has provided,” Aomine didn't cry at the funeral but in front of this stranger, he wept on his shoulder. Kise smoothed his back and he held him tighter. 

“Your words mean everything to me and to her family,” Kise stroked his hair and pushed him away. Aomine smiled brightly at the young male in front of him.

“I am very sorry for your loss. I wrote this card for you and your family after the operation,” Kise lead Aomine to the bench so they could chat with one another. 

The doctor stood up and handed Aomine the stethoscope that was hanging around his neck while taking his card so that he can listen to the heartbeat. Aomine gingerly took the stethoscope, placed the earbuds in his ears and then placed the head disc against Kise's chest. He heard the soft ba-dump of the heartbeat. Words couldn't express hearing the heartbeat of his loved one more time. It was a strange knowing that he had his heart removed and they replaced it with his wife's. Kise unbuttoned the first 5 buttons of his shirt and placed the cold disc directly on his skin. The sound amplified and he could hear double pulsation of the heart. He could almost imagine the heart contracting and relaxing with every beat. 

The doctor smiled at patted his shoulder before he headed back to the hospital. Kise smiled as his grandfather went back to work not before the doctor leaned in and whispered into his ear.

“Look after my grandson. He doesn't have many friends,” he patted Aomine's shoulder, handed his card back as he sauntered back. 

The males sat beside each and chatted to one another for such a long time. It had been such a long time since Aomine had laughed. The exact same could be said for Kise. He had been working for so long he hadn't had the same freeing atmosphere in such a long time. While they chatted Kise placed his sunglasses back on as he didn't like people interrupting while he was chatting with someone. Aomine sat and smiled brightly as Kise told him about all the work that he was doing to encourage organ donation. Bianca was still alive. She lived within Kise.

**Author's Note:**

> At the time I first thought of this story the music video for Lewis Capaldi's 'Someone You Loved' came out which fitted with this story so much.


End file.
